sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Peridot(Devan4590)
Old Peridot is a gem made by Devan4590. He went by the name of "Strong Peridot" Before his change. Notices "Young" Labeled things are about when he was young before the way he is now. "Current" And unlabeled things are about how he is now He may suffer the Gem equivalent of Parkinson's condition in Devan's stories but this does not always apply in roleplays. Appearance Young: Strong Peridot before the battle that changed him, looked like your average peridot, but was once heftier and more affable than the other peridots. Current: Old Peridot is sallow and thin, his "skin" somewhat sagging and has wrinkles in a lot of areas and usually exhibits an unpleasant look on his face. Prasiolite describes his story as a,"Plump green grape turned into a raisin.". Old Peridot wears limb enhancers to keep himself stable due to suffering from a condition that is the gem equivalent of Parkinson's condition His gem is like the canon Peridot's gem but with a faded green color and a different green crack symbol Disposition/Personality Young: This Peridot was known as Strong Peridot who once very affable and hefty and made sure everyone had a good time even if he wasn't. He was also very cultured and gentlemanlike. Current: Old Peridot is a grouchy gem that does not appreciate other gems' efforts other than when his workers reach a peak or go above and beyond. He does not possess any will to help people unless it benefits him directly. Old Peridot never enjoys anything unless presents a good argument to enjoy himself. Even though Old peridot is not very happy, he is very knowledgeable Abilities Young: Strong Peridot once had the standard gem abilities but could cover all aspects better than the average quartz soldier. His weapon is a cane sword. Current: Old Peridot possesses handicap limb enhancers in order to move at the same pace as the canon peridot without the normal limb enhancers, but these also have squares to serve as palms that the fingers can connect to. Old peridot can shoot plasma, use helicopter fingers, electrokinesis, use a tractor beam, and walk on walls. History Young: Strong Peridot was created before gem society reached the Milky way galaxy and fought many battles. Current:However, when Strong Peridot lost a battle to the Canon Bismuth and Garnet his gem took severe damage. Serpentinite was able to partially heal him and he became Old Peridot. He lost his limb enhancers once to Pearl and required could barely move out of crystal gem clutches until a Jasper, an Onyx, and an Amethyst. Old Peridot got them back after being rescued. Before the events of "The answer", Old Peridot warned Ruby not to grow too attached to other gems, little did he know that Ruby would not take that advice. In the story,"The raisin" Old Peridot tells a tale of his old days when he was young and strong, and tells what he could do and what he once did. Relationships Prasiolite and Eisenkiesel Prasiolite and Eisenkiesel are seen as people who constantly need advice and not exactly a friend, but are also confidant and confidante. Old Peridot trusts Prasiolite with certain secrets that he cannot tell Eisenkiesel and trusts Eisenkiesel with secrets he cannot tell Prasiolite. Lime Pearl Lime Pearl is not seen as a servant, but much more like a personal assistant. He relies on her for a lot of things. Peridot(Canon) Old Peridot completely resents Peridot's defiance and sees it as very ungrateful and wishes to beat Peridot with his Cane sword with the scabbard on. Category:Devan4590's Characters Category:Approved Characters